staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Września 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6000 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6000); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 MacGyver III - odc. 16, Truciciele (MacGyver III, ep. 16, The Spoilers); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 12 - Aniołek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Świat się kręci - /185/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Smaki polskie - Kąski z gąski; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Przepis dnia - /123/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Zwierzęta na dzikim zachodzie cz. 3. Hart ducha (The Wild West) 45'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.: JOHNITA “JAYE” Moran; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2913; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 6001 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6001); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2606 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver III - odc. 17, Maska wilka (MacGyver III, ep. 17, Mask of the Wolf); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2914; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2607 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /186/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /124/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Wtorek z komedią - Randka w ciemno - txt. str. 777 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Katarzyna Maciąg, Borys Szyc, Lesław Żurek, Anna Dereszowska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bogusław Linda, Tomasz Kot, Danuta Stenka, Krystyna Tkacz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Rzeka - odc. 1 (The River, ep. 1, Magus); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Jaume Collet-Serra; wyk.:Bruce Greenwood, Joe Anderson, Leslie Hope, Eloise Mumford, Paul Blackthorne, Thomas Kretschmann, Shaun Parkes, Daniel Zacapa, Paulina Gaitan, Scott Michael Foster; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka 3 (Smokey and the Bandit Part 3) 81'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Richard Lowry; wyk.:Jackie Gleason, Jerry Reed, Paul Williams; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Randka w ciemno - txt. str. 777 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Katarzyna Maciąg, Borys Szyc, Lesław Żurek, Anna Dereszowska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bogusław Linda, Tomasz Kot, Danuta Stenka, Krystyna Tkacz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Drużyna marzeń (Dream Team, The) 107'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Howard Zieff; wyk.:Michael Keaton, Christopher Lloyd, Peter Boyle, Stephen Furst; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Notacje - Jerzy Skorupiński. Wrzesień 39 w Piasecznie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Świat się kręci - /186/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 624; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Z korporacji do Kościoła; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 625; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1158 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 371 Nowa nadzieja; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Nabożeństwo Chrześcijan Baptystów w Warszawie; relacja 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódź - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013 (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 53 "Praca, dom, kanapki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1077 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1158 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1159 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1078; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 812; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Portrety Wojenne - ORP Orzeł - Jan Grudziński - txt. str. 777 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Cezary Iber; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 2 "Godzina W" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 2 "Polskie Państwo Podziemne; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Paradoks - odc. 5 Miłość - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Portrety Wojenne - ORP Orzeł - Jan Grudziński 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Cezary Iber; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Białystok 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 16.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 16.09-LEPIEJ WIEDZIEĆ, CZY NIE WIEDZIEĆ (pakiet 37); STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Obiektyw poranny - Obiektyw 07:43 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Tenis stołowy - Ekstraklasa kobiet - odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:57 Warto tam być 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 16.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Misja: Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 50 Duszona wołowina z warzywami, knedle ze śliwkami; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Święta wojna - (265) Hanys team; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 16.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Telenotatnik - Opowieść z przestworzy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 I Forum Ekologiczne; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:05 Powiedz mi dlaczego? 47'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Imielska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 I Forum Ekologiczne; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 13:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Przedszkolandia - odc. 12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 16.09-LEPIEJ WIEDZIEĆ, CZY NIE WIEDZIEĆ (pakiet 37); STEREO, 16:9 14:45 Defilada zwycięzców 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun, Robert Kaczmarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 I Forum Ekologiczne; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 3 / 2014 - świętokrzyski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Przechodzień codzienny - 16.09-LEPIEJ WIEDZIEĆ, CZY NIE WIEDZIEĆ (pakiet 37); STEREO, 16:9 17:31 Obiektyw Flesz 17:36 Prognoza pogody 17:39 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 32; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:02 Księga obyczaju - odc. 49 Wnętrza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:17 Przegląd Suwalsko - Mazurski; magazyn 18:26 Warto tam być 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:55 Prognoza pogody 18:59 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:13 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 1 Zioła; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:36 U źródeł wiary; program religijny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:03 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (118); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Tenis stołowy - Ekstraklasa kobiet - odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:22 Bez kantów; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Rozmowa dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 16.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 16.09 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:23 Prognoza pogody 22:25 Warto tam być 22:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Defilada zwycięzców 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun, Robert Kaczmarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Święta wojna - (265) Hanys team; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 16.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 16.09 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 3 / 2014 - świętokrzyski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Defilada zwycięzców 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun, Robert Kaczmarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Pielęgniarki 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.05 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 21.40 Hanna - thriller sensacyjny, USA, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, 2011 0.05 Za linią wroga: Kolumbia - film wojenny USA, 2009 2.00 Tajemnice losu TVN 6.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Detektywi - program kryminalny 7.55 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Szkoła - serial 12.25 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.25 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 14.25 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.50 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 21.30 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 0.05 Na językach - magazyn 1.06 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - serial 2.05 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.25 Sekrety Magii 3.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.45 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Świat się kręci - /185/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (230); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Rozalka Olaboga - odc. 3/7* Klimek - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 93 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1093 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 2/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Ocalony świat - odc. 2* Leśny majestat - txt. str. 777 26'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Marta Kądziela; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1030* - Pozew rozwodowy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 93 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (563) Grecja - ALEX OBÓZ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Pojedynek gigantów - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Portrety Wojenne - Jan Zumbach - txt. str. 777 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Cezary Iber; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1093 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 19:45 Dobranocka - Plastusiowy pamiętnik - odc. 2 Dlaczego nazywam się Plastuś?; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 136 - Siostrzeniec (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (564) Marcin z Australii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście /2/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 23:40 Ocalone taśmy - Gra o Wolność - ocalone taśmy cz. 2 26'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Krystyna Mokrosińska, Jolanta Kessler; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 93 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pomorskie 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Pojedynek gigantów; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego małpę bolał brzuch ?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Plastusiowy pamiętnik - odc. 2 Dlaczego nazywam się Plastuś?; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 136 - Siostrzeniec (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 2) - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (564) Marcin z Australii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1093; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście /2/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 05:40 Od ucha do ucha - Przeboje kabaretowe Gołasa; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia